


Удавкой

by PradaJpg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Рид не умеет завязывать галстуки и танцевать, а железяка чересчур хорош в этом.





	Удавкой

Гэвин судорожно пыхтит перед зеркалом и пытается не разорвать к хуям галстук, который не хочет нормально завязываться минут десять.

По ощущениям же — все двадцать.

Сорвать бы его к чертовой матери, переодеться в привычный балахон из растянутой футболки и потертых джинс, чтобы шею не раздражал слишком высокий ворот рубашки, а движения не сковывал пиджак — между прочим, обошедшийся ему в копеечку, пиджак.

«Будто на вас сшит!» — задорно и пискляво ворковал консультант в третьем по счету магазине, в который завел его сраный ведроид. «И хули только прицепился?» — весь злой и заебанный, думал Рид, пока железяка подбирала ему очередной костюм: синий, бордовый, серый, хуева туча черных.

В глазах нихуево пестрило, мешалось.

Но ощутимой разницы между ними Гэвин не то что не видел — не понимал, за что тут можно отвалить столько денег. Надеть один раз, а потом дрочиться десятки лет на фотки в этом безобразии, пока оно пылится и медленно пожирается молью и временем в шкафу.

Хуже — только костюмы на выпускной.

Выбрали темно-бордовый. Приталенный пиджак и дохуя модные (это Гэвин узнал от консультанта-блондинчика, у которого на лице было огромными буквами выбито, как он ненавидит эту работу и таких клиентов, как Рид, недовольных и не смыслящих в эстетике) штаны такого же цвета, которые непривычно обтягивали зад. Пидорство какое-то.

«Выбрали» — кстати, слово дохуя громкое. Тостер нашел, тостер вынудил надеть — между этим привел еще много доводов, какой хороший материал и как Рид его заебал бурчать весь день — и даже расплатился, пока Гэвин перекуривал на улице.

Ощущение было сродни походу по магазинам с мамой в детстве: спрашивают за тебя, выбирают за тебя, платят — тоже за тебя, а в итоге выходят вытрепанные нервы и ор с двух сторон. Благо, сраная жестянка отличался поразительной выдержкой, в отличие от матушки Рида, и только глядел на его убийственно.

Одного взгляда хватало, чтобы Гэвин рот затыкал, сбавлял потоки сарказма и возмущения.

«Прекрати вести себя как неудовлетворенный подросток, у которого гормоны и идиотизм плещут во все стороны. Прекрасно понимаю, какая это трудновыполнимая в твоем случае задача, но, напоминаю, костюм мы выбираем не для работы, а на свадьбу твоей сестры. Или хочешь явиться в потасканных джинсах? Вперед — посмотрю на это зрелище», — сказал тогда уебок, вышедший из магазина и ставший поодаль смолящего Рида — не желал, чтобы его одежда пропахла куревом.

Без промедления умничающая железяка был послан в детородный пеший, а про себя Рид согласился: ради сестры, пусть и такой же ебнутой, как маман, можно было и потерпеть.

Когда галстук в очередной раз создает на его шее морской узел, Гэвин почти забирает свои слова о «потерпеть» обратно, потому что, блять, пиздец.

Пиз-дец.

У него терпение не железное. Даже не близко.

Рука нервно тянет за конец фирменной удавки — галстук не развязывается, а только сильнее сдавливает шею, высасывая кислород и остатки выдержки. Рывок — нихуя, еще один — хватка ослабляется и галстук оказывается отброшен на кровать.

Курок спустить в висок — и то легче, чем предстать презентабельно перед родителями и кучей безликих родственников. Им только повод дай за спиной пошипеть: «А младший-то у Ридов до сих пор один… Побриться было не судьба, наверное… Слышала я, на работе у него совсем худо…»

И это только малая — и не очень — часть сплетен, — что ему рассказывает мать.

Постоянно.

И плевать самому Гэвину. Он даже имен всех этих бабенций не знает, а матери неймется, лезет в драку за своего сыночку, готовая сама достать пистолет и расстрелять каждого, кто плохо отзывается о ее Гэвинчике.

Гэвинчик.

Аж передергивает. Нехило так, что на шаг приходится отступить от зеркала, приваливаясь бедрами к письменному столу.

— Ты почему еще не собран?

Вовремя, железяка, браво.

Все возмущение — волной десятиметровой на идиота, так не вовремя решившего задавать вопросы.

«Почему, бля, не собран».

А тебя ебет? До выхода целых двадцать минут — Гэвин успеет еще пять раз безуспешно попытаться завязать галстук, проклясть свадьбу, жестянку и самого себя.

За то, что вообще родился, наверное.

— Чтобы ты меня трахал своими тупыми вопросами, — глухо, бросая короткие взгляды на галстук, ожидая в ответ что-то вроде: «Трахаю я тебя не вопросами, тупой хромосомоноситель».

Ожидает и даже придумывает язвительный ответ, прокручивает в голове сюжет словесной перепалки — и обламывается.

Железяка, видимо, и не думает вестись на провокации: медленно поднимает галстук и уверенно подходит к зеркалу, дергает Гэвина с места, заставляя встать и выпрямиться.

— Когда придем домой после посещения свадьбы, я в обязательном порядке изучу твои сексуальные пристрастия и найду им применение в нашей сексуальной жизни, а пока прекрати клоунаду и подними голову, — чеканит каждое слово и, не дожидаясь, пока Гэвин переварит всю его тираду, сам вздергивает его за подбородок пальцами.

У Гэвина плечи напрягаются, а губы — искривленная тонкая полоска. Но молчит, не спорит, только в мимике читается возмущение. Привычное возмущение.

Тонкими пальцами ведроид перекидывает галстук ему за шею, едва касается макушки — хватает, чтобы Гэвину мурашки в макушку стрельнули — и умело проворачивает все то, что самому Риду не удалось за долгое время. И он уверен: в головешке калькулятора утрамбовано минимум пять разных способов, как умело справляться с галстуком.

Пока чужое внимание отвлекает удавка, Гэвин позволяет себе пялиться — ему можно.

Себе полудурок купил все — абсолютно все — черное. Если рубашка, закрывающая бледное и уязвимое (куча рецепторов, от прикосновений к которым он начинает беситься и огрызаться, мол Гэвин ему все настройки сбивает, за руки хватает и отстраняет насильно, потому что срать Гэвин хотел на все настройки: эмоции железяки, пусть и ненастоящие, интереснее) горло, привычна, то черный пиджак дает непроницаемому уебку плюс один к возможности попасть в порнуху.

Такой прикид вообще разрешен законом их штата? Будь Рид псиной, слюна уже стекала бы по подбородку и по собственной шее: ему охуеть как нравится.

И похер, что тостер на ножках об этом никогда не узнает.

Гэвин же делает мысленную пометку, добавляя к списку дрочибельных вещей железяку в костюме и с укладкой в стиле «я в фильме играю натурала, но фанатам плевать». Рука невольно тянется к своим кое-как расчесанным волосам и ерошит их еще больше — он же не пидор какой-то, чтобы волосам уделять лишнее внимание.

Ты не просто пидор, Гэвин.

Ты ссыкливый пидор, который прикрывается тем, что андроид не человек, следовательно, не мужик. А хер в заднице и закатанные глаза от этого — так, приятный (очень) бонус.

— Когда ты успел себе эту поеботу купить? — интересуется Гэвин, когда с галстуком оказывается покончено, и кивает на прикид железяки. Не помнит и правда, когда этот… просто этот успел обзавестись шмотками, потому что он или работает, или заебывает Рида. И не может быть в настолько отлаженной схеме плеши под названием «шоппинг».

— Как только узнал, что один ты боишься идти.

Он?

Боится?

А ты ничего не попутал, уебище?

— Тогда тебе точно ебнули на позапрошлом задании чем-то тяжелым, потому что я не знаю, откуда тебе такое в голову пришло. Я не боюсь, усек?

Боится.

— Я бы употребил «ссышься», которое правдиво описывает твое состояние, но мне такие выражения не по вкусу.

Дохуя правильный нашелся. Зубы — крепче стиснуть, чтобы желваки заплясали, и не смотреть в самодовольное лицо.

— Нахуй прогуляйся.

Снова его — жестянки — взяла.

Ничего, Рид еще отыграется. Когда-нибудь.

***

Гэвин давится салатом.

Гэвин спокоен.

Гэвин почти не смотрит, как железяка — его блядская железяка — пиздит с какой-то бабой дольше пяти минут и даже демонстрирует ей что-то наподобие улыбки: едва поднятые уголки губ, не похожие на ухмылку.

Ухмылку, которой он вечно тычет Риду в рожу.

— А как зовут твоего приятеля? — интересуется его кузина/троюродная сестра/бабушка — Гэвин в душе не ебет, кем она ему приходится.

«Он мне не приятель».

«Вообще его не знаю и знать не хочу, чего приебалась», — сказать хочет.

Салат пресный дожевывает, и, не глядя в ее сторону:

— Это андроид.

Можно подумать, «Андроид» — новое и дохуя популярное имя после удачного восстания железяк.

Горе-собеседница на пару секунд умолкает, позволяя Риду вновь занять себя салатом и разглядыванием RK с его новой подружкой. А та хихикает мерзко — Гэвин не слышит, но уверен, что мерзко и только так — и во время очередной, видимо, удачной фразы псины легко касается его предплечья.

Невзначай.

Почти невесомо.

А Рид радуется, что у него с собой нет пистолета: пристрелил бы этих сук без объяснения причин. Ведь он не ревнует, а если и ревнует, то себя убеждает в обратном.

Играет обычный эгоизм по отношению к железяке. Детский и беспощадный эгоизм.

Он — псина поганая.

Он — не человек, а обычная вещь. И эта вещь — его: тогда какого хуя эта бабенция так много себе позволяет, когда касается его запястья уже открыто и приподнимает руку несопротивляющегося уебка?

«Отдерни руку».

«Вежливо съеби от нее».

В голове — ничего толкового, кроме мата и попыток усмирить нечто внутри, что мартовским котом воет, просит выпустить наружу. Нет, это не ревность, сказал ведь уже.

Это — хуже.

Вылизанный идиот его мысли читать — что хуево, — не умеет, бабе не препятствует, только голову чуть склоняет и наблюдает за ее действиями.

Тонкие наманикюренные пальцы проходятся по имитации вен, едва трогают их; Гэвин откровенно щурится, чтобы разглядеть, что же там происходит. В неярком свете зала блестят запонки железяки и серебряный браслет длинноволосой дуры. В том, что она дура, Рид ни секунды не сомневается: только тупая полезет к его вещам.

И срать он хотел, что они сюда на правах напарников пришли.

Будто кто-то вообще ходит на свадьбы родственников с напарником по работе.

Будто кто-то вообще ходит на свадьбы с андроидами.

— А ты изменился, — опять доносится рядом. — Так как зовут твоего приятеля-андроида?

Да кто ты вообще такая?

Гэвин хмуро и нехотя глядит на нее: немного пухлая женщина в возрасте — и, хоть убей, он не помнит, кто она такая. Но если она пиздит про его изменения, то должна была хорошо его знать в прошлом? Или это еще одна пиздаболка-всезнайка, которая только и умеет, что сплетни распускать?

Много.

Очень много вопросов.

— Его зовут Рекс. Все?

— Как собаку, что ли? — едва усмехается. Тепло так, знакомо, но этим его не проймешь.

— Как андроида.

На этом разговор заканчивается.

Дамочка продолжает что-то мямлить себе под нос, обращаясь к нему, но Гэвин уже поднимается с места. Стул с громким и мерзким лязгом отодвигается, а он выходит из-за стола и идет к воркующей парочке.

Идет сквозь улыбающиеся лица, пьяные хари и счастливые от бухла ебла — комбо.

Сам — выпил немного, видит почти идеально, даже не шатается, когда какой-то кабан толкает его плечом. В обычной ситуации Гэвин давно бы толкнул в ответ и обматери беднягу с ног до головы, но сейчас настолько плевать на мелкую преграду — под два метра мужик.

Нахуй его.

Движется бульдозером в толпе.

Нахуй всех.

— Мы уходим.

На него — два взгляда обращенных глаз.

Одни — карие в обрамлении жирно накрашенных тушью ресниц и пиздецки удивленные. Другие — светлые, знакомые, ничуть не изменившиеся.

— Простите?.. — незнакомка пытается вставить свое «но», обратить на себя внимание.

Заткнись к чертовой матери.

Ебало завали.

Гэвин старается, правда старается не послать ее нахуй — сраться на свадьбе сестры не хочет. Каким бы говняным характером не обладал, сестру любит, уважает — и хотя бы один день не будет портить ей настроение из-за заскоков.

Кулаки нервно сжимаются, коротко остриженные ногти все равно впиваются в кожу с внутренней стороны ладоней. Не больно.

Ни черта не отрезвляет.

У Гэвина тело — сплошная напряженная мышца.

В то время как псина, который только что почти улыбался, смотрит безучастно, будто сквозь Рида, будто и слов его не слышал. Потом — вовсе отворачивается от Гэвина и по-блядски вежливо говорит ей:

— Прошу прощения, мой напарник перебрал. Вынужден вас оставить.

Невъебаться галантен.

Мерзость.

Рида вновь цапают бесцеремонно за руку и ведут не к выходу — в толпу.

И тут Гэвин начинает буксовать, отбиваться: он все еще зол, он все еще понимает, что предъявить железяке ничего не может. Откровенничать — последнее, что он с ним будут делать.

— Куда ты меня ведешь, тупорылое чудище? Или забыл, где мой дом?

— Наш дом.

— Мой, — умудряется остановиться сам и притормозить махину, — а ты там просто временно ошиваешься.

— Хочу танцевать, — внезапно.

Эмоции на лице Рида можно рисовать и продавать за миллионы — удивление на нем бесценно.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

В ответ — ничего.

— Мы. Идем. Ко. Мне. Домой. Уебок. Пластиковый, — чеканит каждое слово, не повышая даже голос — больше на угрозу похоже. — Не забывай, жестянка сраная, что я в любой момент могу тебя прикончить.

Злость.

Будь в висок Гэвина встроен диод на манер железяк, давно бы полыхал красным, а перед ним — сплошная стена девиантности. Сначала он бы разбил ее, а потом ебало тостеру.

Тупой выродок рассматривает его, изучает краснеющее лицо, а потом резко, будто иначе с Ридом обращаться нельзя, притягивает к себе. Теплое плечо (навороченная модель сама регулирует температуру тела) в нос Гэвину, а тихий, проникающий в нервы голос — у самого уха:

— Я читал, что люди несут в себе кучу бесполезных чувств, но самое бесполезное — ревность.

На талию Гэвина ложится ладонь, не давая сдвинуться с места. Со стороны: в самом деле пидоры, обнимающиеся посреди толпы. Но то, как они выглядят со стороны, Гэвина ебет в последнюю очередь. Дыхание сбивается, хотя при обычных условиях он пробегает пару километров без одышки.

— Не бери на себя много, — отзывается наконец Гэвин, норовя упереться кулаками в грудь напротив, оттолкнуться, — люди ревнуют людей, а ты обычная цацка, разработанная очередным извращенцем.

Пальцы — до боли впиваются в бок Рида. Приходится поубавить пыл, перестать брыкаться, но только не пиздеть:

— Правда, блять, думаешь, что я завалюсь из-за каких-то синяков? Одно заявление на тебя — разберут на гайки в вашем рассаднике пластика, —  
Гэвин даже не сдерживает рычание, одно только — в глаза теплому (мать вашу, какой он теплый, будто и правда живой) уебку не смотрит.

— Ты никому не расскажешь, Гэвин, — пока он тут бьется рыбой на суше, у железяки даже тон не меняется. — Ревность — бесполезная и глупая вещь, но ты в ней даже забавен.

Забавный — щенок, упавший на мягкую кровать.

Забавный — ребенок, силящийся выговорить нужное ему слово.

Забавным может быть кто угодно, но не Рид.

Самое хуевое, что он правда не расскажет. Будет молчать в тряпочку и только изредка взбрыкивать, когда жестянка переборщит с напором.

Ты чертова виктимная сука, Рид, сложно признать?

— Теперь, — рука на талии расслабляется и более мягко обхватывает Гэвина. Не знай он RK, подумал бы — нежно. — Когда ты успокоился, — а он, и правда, дышать начинает ровней, — мы наконец потанцуем перед уходом.

Спросить бы: нахуя?

Нахуя жестянке танцевать?

Нахуя тащить в эту позорную пучину Гэвина?

— Завтра я сожгу чертов костюм, — обещает. И правда это сделает.

Напряженные ладони кладет на чужие расправленные плечи и только сейчас голову задирает — разница в росте, будь неладна, иногда невыносимо вырубает, — натыкаясь на легкую улыбку-ухмылку. Долго перед зеркалом тренировался, идиот?

Хуево выходит. Той бабе он улыбался лучше, добрее и просто иначе.

И нет, Гэвин не ищет повод просто приебаться.

— Сожжешь, — кивает и ступает назад, утягивая Гэвина в медленный танец и с самой первой секунды показывая, кто в нем ведущий, кто — ведомый.

В этот раз с такой расстановкой ролей Гэвин даже согласен: танцевать не умеет, позориться перед людьми — куда еще больше — не хочет. Ступает следом, намертво цепляясь за жестянку, чтобы, не дай бог, не оступиться, не упасть.

И не выходит сосредоточиться на музыке, отдаться ей, когда все мысли о руках на его талии: бледных, аккуратных, так идеально подходящих бабенции, а не ему. Черт подери, не думать об этом — невозможно.

— Расслабься, Гэвин.

Собственное имя отрезвляет.

— Я не могу расслабиться, когда делаю то, что не люблю, — хмуро, но без прежней экспрессии.

RK продолжает вести его по тускло освещенному залу: движения отточенные, явно уверенные, оттого балластом виснущий на нем Гэвин выглядит как минимум обузой. Только его, в отличие от самого Рида, нисколько не смущает такой расклад.

— Ты любишь только свой кофе и жаловаться на все, — парирует.

— Да где я, бля, жалуюсь?

— Везде? — вздернутая бровь — насмешка, но даже эти толики наигранных, прописанных где-то в программе эмоций Гэвин судорожно глотает, впитывает в себя.

— Давай просто съебем отсюда, и я один день, как подарок уебищному тебе, не буду возмущаться?

То, что он жалуется, Гэвин не признает.

Вот возмущается — пожалуйста.

— Нет.

— Да почему, блять? Мы же потанцевали, — тут же на ногу жестянке наступает. Специально.

Гэвин не тупой — наоборот, — но каждый раз забывает, что пластиковые дети Киберлайф не чувствуют боли. А он — вполне себе, поэтому тихо чертыхается, когда рука одного их «ребенка» поднимается выше, к ребрам, и больно надавливает.

— Потому что.

— «Потому что» почему? — не унимается, несмотря на боль, заглядывает прямо в рожу ублюдку.

Танцевать они продолжают.

— Потому что та девушка, к которой один крайне недалекий человек меня приревновал, продолжает с завистью смотреть. — Гэвин невольно рот приоткрывает и всеми силами удерживает цепями желание обернуться, посмотреть, не спизданули ли ему. — Все еще хочешь уйти?

Приходится сглатывать.

Гэвин чисто из природного упрямства еще раз наступает на некогда — пару секунд назад — идеальную обувь жестянки и сам за плечи его дергает на себя, чтобы максимально к нему прижаться, чтобы запустить руку в мягкие космы и наконец растрепать идеальную укладку. Нехер глаза мозолить.

Гэвин нихуя не хочет сваливать.

***

— Такси приедет через шесть минут, — сообщает ему жестянка, пока Гэвин пытается справиться с зажигалкой и подкурить. Выходит хуево — пальцы то и дело соскальзывают, а ветер треплет не только его волосы, но и нервы, не давая сигарете разгореться.

— Хули так долго? — интересуется Гэвин, когда наконец делает первую затяжку.

Заебись.

Прячет зажигалку в карман помявшихся штанов и одергивает вниз расправившуюся рубашку: неудобно было ему ходить с заправленной. А где пиджак оставил, даже не догадывается. Впрочем, по потерянной — или нарочно выброшенной — вещи не скучает.

— Это самый быстрый вариант на данный момент, — без запинки отвечает жестянка и заводит руки назад — опять уебищная и неестественная поза.

Неужели дохуя передовая модель не понимает, что нормальные и адекватные люди так не стоят?

Тихий смешок Риду удержать не удается.

Вновь затягивается и вытирает пот со лба: ушли они со свадьбы только через полтора часа танцев и пару стопок, потому что Гэвин отказывался дальше вилять задницей — пусть и под медляки — на почти трезвую голову. Так хоть оправдание есть.

— Где твой пиджак?

Гэвин медленно оглядывается. Сам тостер до сих пор выглядит почти охуенно: ворот рубашки не помят, сама рубашка идеально заправлена, а пиджак застегнут на две из трех пуговиц. Разве что Гэвин покоцал ему ботинки — поделом.

— Все равно сжечь собирался, — пожимает плечами Рид, давая понять, что напрягать извилины и пытаться вспомнить, на каком именно по счету танце он отбросил сковывающую вещь нахер, не собирается.

Радуется даже, когда железка перестает его доебывать, а потом… что?

На плечи опускается теплый, нагретый болтающей грелкой пиджак.

Гэвин даже про сигарету забывает. Косится на него, и во взгляде читается: «Ебу дал?».

— На улице холодно, а из-за алкоголя ты не ощущаешь опасной для здоровья температуры, — понимает его ментальный вопрос и незамедлительно отвечает.

И пока псина обратно отходит, принимает свою излюбленную позу статуэтки, Гэвин открыто пялится на него, показушно хмурится, но молчит.

Тепло. Почти что жарко.

Недокуренная сигарета летит в мусорку, а Гэвин отворачивается от тостера. Волосы на затылке приятно встают дыбом, а кожу на предплечьях мурашит, покалывает от ощущения, что уебок умеет даже проявлять заботу. Гэвину стоило бы поучиться.

Такси подъезжает на минуту раньше оговоренного времени.

С разных сторон машины они забираются на заднее сиденье, ведро называет адрес — адрес Гэвина — и утыкается в окно. До его дома минут двадцать ехать, а если повезет и не будет пробок (какие пробки в три ночи, Рид?), то всего пятнадцать.

Только сейчас накатывает понимание, что он, мать вашу, устал.

На вызовах, рассматривая окровавленные и обосранные трупы, он выматывается меньше, чем на обычной, пусть и большой, попойке.

Различие одно: после работы хочется превратиться в алкаша-Хэнка, пропустить пару стаканов чего-нибудь крепкого и отключиться без сновидений, но сейчас усталость иная — приятное марево, в которое хочется уткнуться мордой и… тоже уснуть.

Различие есть. Правда.

Хотя бы в том, что RK тянет — в какой, блять, раз? что за уебищная привычка? — за руку и под бок к себе усаживает. Естественно, мысленно Гэвин его нахуй посылает и даже локтем в ребра заезжает, а потом становится настолько похуй, что он мордой куда-то в подмышку тычется и бормочет:

— В следующий раз я тебе руку прострелю.

— А следующий раз будет? — сверху доносится и, в отличие от людей, грудь железяки при разговоре не вздымается.

— Не сомневайся, уебище.


End file.
